Threats and Serects
by my daydream world
Summary: Mercedes comfort Kurt about Karofsky's bulling, and finds out more than she imagine. Kurt convinces her not to tell anyone, but serects have ways of getting out
1. Chapter 1

Threats and Serects  
Summary: Mercedes comforts Kurt about Karofsky bulling and find out more than she imagine. Kurt convince her not to tell anyone but serects have ways of coming out...  
I don't own Glee  
1

Kurt Hummel was Mercedes best friend, it had taken a while for Kurt to let down his walls around Mercedes, and she knew he was one of the few people he can fully trust, she was one of the only people who knew when he was upset, sarcastic or just being a diva

Mercedes knew Kurt was hiding something from her, she knew the bulling had escalated and it was effecting Kurt badly. She knew Kurt was lonely and when he been withdrawing from his friends with the bulling and his father illness no one really knew what to say to him. She feel like a bad friend to him, so she trying to make it up to him. So they were having a Disney movie sleepover just the two of them.  
Her parents were first worried about her friendship with Kurt, untill they relised Kurt wouldn't harm Mercedes in anyway and won't end up making Mercedes pregnant (that was a awkward conversation) They left Mercedes and Kurt to do they own things. They first they watched lion king (because they agree ot was one of the best) Then Mercedes chosen the fox and the hound then Kurt chosen the Articats but Mercedes could tell Kurt wasn't concatenate and desire to say something.

"You been really quite lately is your dad alright?"

"He's still ill but he's getting better" said Kurt sounding very distant, it was almost like he wasn't there.

Mercedes grapped Kurt arm suddenly causing Kurt to look at her bewildered "You're worried about something, really worried"

Kurt open his mouth then close it then open it again "it's nothing"

Mercedes shook her head "Cut the crap white boy, what's going on between you and Karofsky?" Mercedes watched Kurt closely seeing a hint of fear in his eyes before before Kurt put on his mask "Just the same as always"

"I know your lying Kurt" said Mercedes feeling her eye begin to water, she wanted Kurt to trust her with whatever was going on "I know the bullying is getting worst, and your not acting like yourself. I think you need to tell someone, Mr Schue.. He always has the glee kids backs"

"I can't" said Kurt as he try to push back his tears

"Why not?" Asked Mercedes, Kurt was alway honest with her, alway trusted her. She was the first person he openly admit being gay to. She was the only one who knew about his friendship with Blaine (She was glade Blaine was helping Kurt, and Kurt could talk to him because the glee girls couldn't fully understand Kurt) They alway worked together why all of a sudden he couldn't tell her what was going on was confusing. "Are you in some kind of trouble?" Kurt shoock his head but Mercedes could tell she was close to the truth "Has Karofsky got something against you?" Kurt shook his head slowly "You got something on Karofsky?" Kurt look at her shocked and slightly panic. Mercedes closes she eyes what had Kurt got himself into. Kurt was unwilling to talk about it and his jumpy behaviour the last few weeks "Kurt" said Mercedes slowly "Has he threated you?" Tears rolled down Kurt faces and he quickly wiped them away "Kurt you need to tell"

"I can't and you can't tell either" said Kurt sounding panic

"You got to tell me what's going on Kurt or I have too" said Mercedes as clamely as she could, her panicking wasn't going to do Kurt any good. She never expected what Kurt had to say.

"Karofsky gay..."

"Wait what? Dave Karofsky?" Asked Mercedes. Kurt nodded looking really upset she had a uneasy feeling "How did you find out?...Kurt"

"He kissed me" said Kurt quietly and quickly "He shoved me into the lockers, I was angry I yelled at him then he kissed me, he try again but I pushed his off"  
Mercedes didn't know what to say. "He doesn't want no one to know" said Mercedes  
"I not going to out someone out Mercedes" said Kurt "I couldn't, I wouldn't"

"But he threated you anyway" said Mercedes closing her eyes it was no serect that Karofsky than threat to beat up Kurt the year before before, but as far as Mercedes knew Karofsky never punch Kurt before, pushed him into locker, naming calling and the famous dumper dives but never punch him. But Kurt wasn't acting like himself, whatever threat been made Kurt believe it. "Kurt this is serious you need to tell"

"No one will believe me" said Kurt "And if they do it won't be seen as a big deal, the school ignore bulling and homophobia"

"Tell mr Schue" said Mercedes

"He can't do nothing, its the school board, Figgins" sais Kurt "Look it'll blow over soon. I don't want to cause a fuss, you cant tell no one..."

Mercedes signed wounding if she was doing to right thing "I wont tell Kurt, but I'm not letting you out of my sights"

It took half an hour to come up with a deal, Kurt would drive Mercedes too and from school (They say they working on songs together) They meet in the library at the start of break and lunch and walked to their lockers together, if Mercedes feel the situation was getting worst she would tell Mr Schueter about Karofsky harassing Kurt (she wouldn't mention the kiss or the theth unless Kurt was in immediate danger) in the end they hugged and Mercedes told Kurt to come and talk to her any time she needed then they feel asleep watching Mulan.

"what's going on with you and Kurt?" Asked Tina "You're acting like serect agents or something?" It was two days into the deal and the glee kids noticed something was going on between them.

"Kurt been a bit stressed so we're been talking" said Mercedes it wasn't a complete lie. "He's still getting over his dad heart attack it gave him a bit of a scare"

It been a over a month since the heart attack and everyone seem to have forgotten about it, "Is that why he's been a little off?" Asked Artie he didn't sound too sure.

"You're acting like a bodyguard around him" said Tina

"Well Kurt been locker slammed a lot recently" said Mercedes "And Kurt not made up as the same stuff the football or hockey team"

Artie looked at her some a moment "Something about Kurt got you worried" he said

"Look he been quite lonely lately, with everything with his dad Brough back painfully memories about his mom, and he gets bullied a hell of a lot here, he needs some TLC" said Mercedes

Tina and Artie nodded there heads and didn't asked any more questions weather they believe her was another story. "We'll meet you in the lunch hall?" Mercedes nodded her head and went to find Kurt.

Kurt was in the library reading some big book, "Hey white boy"

"Hey you took your time though you blow me off" said Kurt with a smile that Mercedes hadn't seen in a while

"I could never blow you off boy" said Mercedes linking arms with him as they walked out of the library "Sometime I wish you were straight"

"I sometime wished you were a guy" said Kurt they laught as they walked to the lunch hall.

As soon as they walked it they where hit in the face with five different slushies, Rachel and Tina quickly dragged them borth in the nearest girl bathroom, Tina went to get they spare clothes while Mercedes and Kurt clean themself up. Once they were birth looking back to normal they walks out of the bathroom.

"Kurt what were you doing in there?" Asked Mr Schuester he had a frown on his face

"Kurt and Mercedes were slushies by jocks" said Tina "and the jocks don't come in here"

Mr Schuester frowned slightly "If this happen again I give you permission to used the disabled toilet"

"Thanks Mr Schue" said Kurt with a fake smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**ft Hey! Can't think of anything useful to write here apart from I don't own glee so anyway here's chapter** 2

2

It was the end of the school day and Quinn made a bee line towards Kurt and Mercedes who were walking acrossed the parking lot. "Hey Mercedes I was wondering if I can study around your tonight?" Quinn like spending time with Mercedes and her family, and didn't feel like she was being judge.

"Yeh it's cool with me" said Mercedes "Kurt helping me with my French tonight anyway" Kurt rolled his eye good naturally everyone in school now knew Kurt could speck and sing fluently in French since the cheerleading Nationals last year. "Do you want to ride with us?"

Quinn looked at Kurt "I don't mind, we're all going to the same place anyway" he said "and you're unlikely to trash my car" Mercedes and Quinn shared a amused look, Kurt was overprotective when it come to his car probably the most boyish he can be.

"You guys are pretty cool" said Quinn. They reach Kurt's car to find a note on the windscreen. Kurt frowned and pulled it off, he open it to read it. Quinn and Mercedes looked over Kurt shoulder. It note had two words written on it watch out.

"Kurt" said Mercedes giving the boy a funny look

"It's just a joke" said Kurt clamely but he was looking around looking uneasy.

"Remember the deal" said Mercedes. Quinn feel out of the loop, something was going on but she didn't know what.

"Car trouble?" The three students looked up to see Mr Schuester walking towards them

"My car in top conditions" said Kurt in a huff

Mercedes snatched the note from Kurt hand "Mr Schue someone left a note on Kurt's car."

Mr Schue look a look at the note and then looked a Kurt would was looking annoyed at Mercedes. "Lets talks to Principle Figgins" he said firmly "All of you"

Quinn sat in fort of Figgins desk with Kurt and Mercedes. "Mr Hummel have you ever got some of these notes before?" Asked Figgins. Kurt shoock his head "It's probably a practical joke, no need to worry about it" Figgins seem nervous and Quinn guessed that Figgins didn't want to deal with Burt Hummel - Kurt father was scary when he was cross.

Mr Schuester wasn't going to leave it there. "Kurt is everything alright?" They was meaning behind those words, Mr Schue knew Kurt had been bullied before, everyone knew.

Kurt didn't answer, Quinn took that as a no. Kurt wasn't okay, not by a long shot. Mercedes spoke up "The jocks are giving him a really hard time recently" Kurt and Mercedes shared a look, Quinn frowned what was going on? She wanted to know. It was like a mystery and she had to find the full story.

"It's just kids being kids" said Figgins

Mr Schuester ignore the principle. "Kurt, what's going on?"

All eye were of Kurt, but he looked at his shoes "This school homophonic" he said under his breath but only Mercedes and Quinn could hear. Kurt looked up "Just the normal Mr Schue"

"Any idea who this note is from?" Asked Mr Schuester not giving up. Quinn wounder that too, they was a whole school filled with people who it could be. Kurt shoock his head "Has anyone ever threated you before?"

"No" said Kurt, Quinn saw the look on Mercedes face, Kurt was lying. He had be threated but she was missing another part of the story, Mercedes would of spoke out there and then, unless it had something to do with the deal Mercedes mention earlier?

Mr Schuester closed his eyes for a moment. "This will have to be report, and you have to tell us if this happens again Kurt, promise me you will tell someone"

Kurt nodded his head "Don't tell my dad" he added quickly "he'll worry and he's still recovering he'll just get stressed and he cant get stressed at the moment"

"I won't tell your father just time Mr Hummel" said Figgins. Mr Schuester and Figgins looked at each other. Quinn could tell he disagree on Figgins decision "You three may go" Quinn got up along with Mercedes and Kurt and back towards Kurt's car.

"I think you need hot chocolate" said Mercedes to Kurt who just nodded. "You want to join us Quinn?"

Quinn shoock her head, it'll feel like she was intruding on something private "No, I get a lift back with Puck and Finn" she hugged Mercedes and Kurt before walking off.

"I thought you be long gone" said Puck when he saw her

"I was in Figgins office with Mercedes and Kurt" said Quinn

Finn and Puck looked surprised Quinn knew why they didn't go looking for trouble

"What did you guys do?" Asked Finn

"Nothing" said Quinn annoyed "Someone left an threating note on Kurt's car..."

"What! Why?" Asked Finn

Quinn shrugged "I don't know, Kurt's not talking and Mercedes seem worried"

Puck looked angry "Someone messing with him?"

Quinn looked surprised Puck and Kurt didn't really get on. Puck use to be the one most involved in picking on Kurt before he join Glee that was (or was it because he relised Kurt was a hell of a good kicker?) "Why do you care?" Asked Quinn "You don't like Kurt?"

"I don't like him doesn't mean I hate him" said Puck at once "He in glee with us and that makes him one of us, and no one messes with one of us"

"Dose Burt know?" Asked Finn "He'll go ape if he knows..."

Quinn shoock his head "Kurt asked them not too, I think Figgins is scared of Kurt's dad...I want to help Kurt" it seem odd to admitted it maybe because she carried a baby inside her for nine months, she had motherly feeling and Kurt had a hard time recently and been in a low mood. "I want to help him without him knowing"

"What do you suggest?" Asked Finn

A sudden idea come to mind "No one messes with the cheerios and Miss Sylvester actually like Kurt" Quinn smiled "And no one messes with Sue Sylvester.

Quinn mange to convince Brittany and Santana to help her talked Miss Sylvester into blackmailing Kurt into rejoining the cheerios. And sue didn't need lots of convincing soon the three cheerio had to bring Kurt to her office.

They quickly found Kurt and Mercedes walking down the corridor together. Quinn watched as a joke pushed past them knocking Kurt into the lockers. "Are you alright?" Asked Mercedes

"I'm fine" said Kurt

"Kurt..." Begin Mercedes

"Not now" said Kurt when he spotted them walking towards them.

"You know if you come back on the cheerios you get protective states" said Santana "And we need your vocals Hummel"

"You look really cute in your uniform" added Brittany

Kurt looked unsure "I don't think that's a good idea"

Quinn patted Kurt on the arm "No one messes with Sue's kids" she said no one did apart from Sue herself.

"I don't know" said Kurt

"Miss Sylvester asked to see you" said Brittany "Now" Brittany and Santana links arms with Kurt and dragged him away. Kurt looked back at Quinn and Mercedes mouthing a help me.

Mercedes trun to look at Quinn "What are you planning you better not be messing with him"

Quinn knew she had to get Mercedes along side her plan, Mercedes and Kurt were close. If Mercedes could convince someone as stubborn and non religious as Kurt to go to church She need to get Mercedes to talk sense into Kurt if needed "I know Kurt not feeling safe" sais Quinn "I like Kurt, and no disrespect to Mr Schue but Miss Sylvester can protect Kurt better"

Mercedes close hers for a moment "Your right" she said "I'm scared Kurt going to get hurt"

"He's got other threats hasn't he" asked Quinn

"One other that I know of" admit Mercedes "Kurt doesn't want no one to know, he's got his reason and I promise not too say..."

"It's not my serect to share" said Quinn trusting Mercedes to say something if it gets out of hand "Puck and Finn know about the note they say they keep a eye on Kurt when they near by. Kurt's going to be okay, he's made tough stuff" Mercedes hugged Quinn and Quinn relised it was because she done something nice, unselfish, and she liked that warm feeling. May be she be nice more often...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, hope you are all well. Chapter 3 is on the way...**

Artie wasn't stupid, he knew something was going on with Kurt, and it had nothing to do with his dad health. Mercedes was acting like a mother hen and Quinn kept close with them. Kurt had rejoin the Cheerios after he vow he was never going to again after the nationals last year. Something was going on and he wanted to know what. He liked Kurt in a manly sort of way, Kurt alway respected him, and actually got his humour. And Artie knew he could asked Kurt for help if needed.

First things first's he wanted to know why Kurt was back to cheerleading, Kurt clamed that Sue blackmail him and there was likely some truth in that but not the whole truth. So he question Brittany about it.

"Kurt good with made up and girly stuff" said Brittany "Kurt's got a sad puppy look about him at the moment. So we're trying to cheer him up" that wasn't the answer Artie was holding for.

"So who's idea was it?" Because he couldn't see Sue doing this unless she was promoted

"Quinn" said Brittany

Artie didn't think Quinn and Kurt were that close, he didn't even think they had a real chat with each other before. "Why?" Asked Artie

"Kurt one of the girls, even if he is actually boy" said Brittany "You wouldn't understand"

Artie was left with his own thoughts. The girls of glee were trying to help Kurt with something but what? Kurt was closer with the girls than he was with the boys so they would of noticed his odd behaviour before he did.

Artie wheel himself though the school untill he hear familiar voices he saw Kurt and Mercedes sitting in a unused classroom talking in hushes voices. Artie listen closed their had they backs towards him, maybe he'll fine out what was going on and then move on to something else...

"What dose Blaine have to say about it?" Asked Mercedes, Artie frowned he didn't know any Blaine at school the only Blaine he head about was the lend singer from Dalton... Artie relised it could be the same one, they did send Kurt to spy on them ( on reflection sending the gay kid to spy on a all boy school wasn't the best idea) the remembers of Jesse at James and Rachel from last year cone to frowned to himself what could Kurt and Mercedes be talking about?

"I haven't told him everything" everything about what? "He'll tell" Artie was interested now tell what?

"I really think you should tell" said Mercedes"It serous Kurt" Waite what was serious?

"They won't do nothing"

"This is different from pee balloons and name calling" Artie was feeling lsoe what did Blaine had to di with bulling at McKinley? what was serous? Had the bulling got that bad? Or was something else was going on.?

"It hasn't be that bad this week"

"Apart from that note" sais Mercedes"And I bet that cos I don't leaving your side we cant do this till we go to collage"

"I don't believe in outing people out blame agrees" Waite someone was gay and Kurt and this Blaine knew

"Yeh but this has got out of hand" said Mercedes "I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't as long as I keep quite" said Kurt

"He kisses you Kurt what if he try someone more, you cant fight him off he's stronger than you" Artie was shook someone kissed Kurt. Maybe that the reason for his odd behaviour the last few weeks.

"He won't try anything"

"Can you be sure?"

"He in the closets the kiss wasn't meant to happen, it was just wrong place wrong time we were borth emotional.."

"He attack you then he kissed you then he theath you" said Mercedes she sounds worried Artie frowned this was more than a kissed.

"look in back on the cheerios and he know I wont say anything I'm okay stop worrying" said Kurt "And the everyday bulling Blaine helping me with it"

"I cant stop worrying cos I know you are still scared"

Artie moved away he overhead too much. It sounded like Kurt had a handle on the situation he was in, but it also sounded like he could lose control quickly as well. He wasn't sue if he should tell someone or not...

At glee Rachel made a huge fuss because she saw Kurt with the lead singer if the warblers. Saying that Blaine could be just like Jesse st James. "Not everything's is about glee" argue Kurt "We don't talk about show choir or anything like that he just helping me with some stuff"

"Like what?" Asked Sam

"How to deal with homophobic prats " said Kurt his tone change slightly. They was a paused when no one dare speck.

Mercedes spoke up "Blaine also gay, and he was bullined in his old school so they can understand each other"

They was still awkward silent, no one wanted a repeat of Jesse st James but everyone in Glee knew Kurt was lonely, and was dealing with bullies daily. "If Kurt say they don't talk about glee then I believe him" said Artie he feel like he should say something to support Kurt without Kurt knowing he overhead a private convention.

"He could he using Kurt..."

"We just friends, that it" said Kurt "geez!"

"What do you think Finn?" Asked Rachel, obviously upset not getting the response she wanted.

Finn didn't look to happy to ask to ask about his thoughts. "I think we should just leave them alone, I mean it not like we can talk to him about... Being gay is it?" Kurt rolled his eyes he looked annoyed.

"guys" said Mr Schue "You can't go around telling people who they can be firends with, I don't want to hear no more about this"

"But Mr schue..." Began Rachel

"You got two gay dads I thought you would be more understanding" said Quinn "This Blaine probably the only other gay kid Kurt knows..." The only open gay kid anyway thought Artie to himself. "...when I was pregnant I talked with other pregnant teenagers and that helped, leave them be"

"I said enough" said Mr Schuester firmly and more them away from the topic of Kurt and Blaine


	4. Chapter 4

**Now its time for Puck. Hope you enjoy chapter 4**

Puck was walking down the corridor minding his own business when he saw Kurt by his locker, for once Mercedes wasn't with him. If Kurt wasn't gay he guess Kurt and Mercedes would be in a relationship of some kind. He was deep in his own thoughts he was surprised when Karofsky pushed Kurt into the lockers hard. Kurt said something to Karofsky no doubt some quick witted reply that Puck used to get before he threw the other boy in the dumpsters. Karofsky slammed Kurt in the lockers again and said something. Puck frowned Kurt looked scared and Karofsky looked worried. Puck was an bully he knew this but something about this was different. Quinn mention a note on Kurt's car early on in the week... Puck didn't really like Kurt but he respect him, Kurt was brave enough to not be tried down with peer pressure, not afraid to be who he was. Puck made his way over towards them but by the time he was close enough Karofsky already moved an way from Kurt, and Kurt looked exhausted.  
"What did he want?" Asked Puck

"Nothing" said Kurt throwing his books back into his locker.

"Didn't look like nothing" said Puck

Kurt gave puck an strange look "Why do you care?"

"I don't" said Puck he paused "You need to learn how to fight back Hummel" Kurt wasn't a fighter, he could win a fight with words but words weren't going to help him in an physical attack. He didn't like what was going on with Karofsky, after years of himself bullying Kurt, Kurt never show any fear. "Coach Beiste is starting a self defence group, you should join"

"I'll got to meet up with Mercedes" said Kurt walking away. Pick frowned something about Karofsky has shoock Kurt up. He went to find Finn.

Finn wasn't much help to Puck's disappointment. "Look, you need to do something, he's your brother"  
"Not yet he isn't" said Finn "and I'm sure Kurt's fine, Karofsky just messing with him, we all messed with Kurt before"

"This is different" said Puck "Its seems more personal, I've try to get him to join the self defence group but I don't think he will. Find out what's going on"

"He won't tell me" said Finn

"You've got to do something" said Puck "you didn't see him earlier, he's not fine. It look like he's going to break at any moment.I would punch Karofsky into the middle of next week but I don't want to be send back to juvie"

Finn rolled his eyes "I'll talk to him, our parents are off an a date tonight, I phone him then"


	5. Chapter 5

**take 2**

Chapter 5

Finn was sure Kurt was okay. Yeh he was more quite than normal and a little more snappy but he was a teenager and he was bond to get moody at some point. But Puck was on his case so he desired to phone Kurt.

All the glee kids had each other numbers, he stroll down his contact list to Kurt's name and hit the call button. He pressed the phone to his ear, Kurt answer quickly

"Hello?"

"er hi..." Said Finn realizing he didn't know what to say.

"Did you call me by accident?" Asked Kurt he sound amused.

" Er no, I can't remember were mom and Burt were going tonight... I wasn't listening when mom was telling me... I want to ask her about tonight when she gets back" Finn lied hoping Kurt would buy the lie

"They going to the new Chinese place" said Kurt "It was your idea remember"

"Oh yeh" said Finn slowly he wasn't good at talking to people he shouldn't be allowed to talk to people. Why Puck though he could talk to Kurt he didn't know.

"Is that all?" Asked Kurt

"Puck said he saw Karofsky pushing you into a locker today" said Finn they was silents from the other end of the phone "Kurt?"

"He been pushing me in too lockers for weeks" said Kurt "It's hardly a serect"

"Wait this is been happening for weeks?" Asked Finn, yeh he knew Kurt been having some trouble, but he though it was an few homophonic comments and slushies' facial. But he never seen Kurt get slammed into a locker before "Has he punch you?"

"No" said Kurt at once "I'm fine Finn, really... It's nothing I can't handle"

Finn frowned Kunt sounded confident, but he knew Kurt had lots of insecurities - some come out from their parents dating. But could Kurt Handel it? He say something similar when his dad was in hospital but his mom dragged an exhausted and emotional Kurt back home from the hospital and force him to sleep and eat, because Kurt had forgotten to. "If he giving you a hard time, you have to someone"

"Finn, I'm handling it okay"

"Kurt, why is he doing this to you?" Asked Finn yeh Kurt was gay but it wasn't a reason do slam him into lockers. Kurt didn't necessary like boyish things but he was a good person.

They was silents down the line for a moment "some people find it hard to accept that not everyone fixs in side the same boxes as everyone else, and some people tried to fit in but they like a square peg in a round hole so lash out, and I'm a easy target to lash out at"

"I didn't understand half of what you said" said Finn annoyed why did Kurt had to say so much? Couldn't he just give a straight answer?

"Never mind" said Kurt "Can I get back to my film now?"

"Yeh sure dude" said Finn "See you at school tomorrow"

"Bye" said Kurt before hanging up.

Finn signed he wasn't sure what good the phone did. But at lest he could tell puck that he had phoned Kurt. He went to play on his Play Station when he thought what Kurt said. Karofsky was lashing out at Kurt. Kurt didn't say the bullying was happening because he was gay. Finn frowned he was sure this was homophonic bullying - but if Karofsky was lashing out at Kurt because Kurt couldn't win a fight with him...he phone Kurt again

"What now?" Asked Kurt he sound annoyed now.

"what did you mean by Karofsky lashing out at you?" Asked Finn

"That he taking out all his frustration on me" said Kurt "Its not a big deal"

"But that's out of order, you should really tell"

"You're stating to sound like Mercedes" said Kurt "Look just chill dude"

Finn paused "Did you just say chill dude?"

"Watching lots of 90's things at the moment" said Kurt "Don't judge me"

"I'm going to hang up now" said Finn he frowned, then he decided to phone Mercedes. Kurt had he was sounding like her. Maybe she knew what what going on.

"You never phone me" said Mercedes "Did you call me by mistake?" Finn frown why did people keep asking him that.

"I just had a odd chat with Kurt" said Finn he quickly told Mercedes about phone call "And then he told me to chill dude, I was wounding if you knew what was going on?"

"Karofsky is taking out his anger on Kurt" said Mercedes "and Kurt too stubborn and too independent to tell anyone"

"So this has nothing to do with Kurt being gay?" Asked Finn

"I wish I could say no" said Mercedes she sounded sad

"Has Karofsky hit Kurt?"

"No, not to my knowledge anyway" said Mercedes "But it wouldn't surprise me if he has done. Look me and Kurt have a deal. And if Karofsky doses anything more I'm telling a teacher"

"What do you mean dose anything more?" Asked Finn feeling like he was missing something "More than locker slams?"

"Finn I'm scared that Karofsky is going to hurt Kurt" said Mercedes "That's why we alway together at the moment. Quinn knows Kurt doesn't feel safe that why she got miss Sylvester to make him rejoin the cheerios. You got to keep a eye on Kurt, because he might act like nothing bothers him but it dose..."

"Maybe we should tell Mr Schue" said Finn "This sounds bad"

"I been trying to get Kurt to tell someone but he doesn't think The school will do anything" said Mercedes "He doesn't trust the teachers to act on it"

"We'll go behind his back" said Finn at once "Screw whatever promises you made to Kurt, if you don't think Kurt is safe you have to tell. Kurt might be mad for a while but he'll get over it. He doesn't stay mad at people for long trust me I know... I'll talk with Mr Schue with you..."

"Okay" said Mercedes in a quite voice "We'll tell him tomorrow...and Finn thank you"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
Will was just doing some marking when they was a knock on the door and in walked Finn and Mercedes. Will frowned it was an odd pair to been seen together.

"Mr Schue can we talk with you" asked Finn he sounded worried about something.

"Sure" said Will "come in"

Mercedes and Finn looked at each other "I'm really worried about Kurt Mr Schue" said Mercedes "And I been trying to get Kurt to talk to someone but he won't..."

"Why are you worried?" asked Will he was concern about the boy as well, he knew he going though a rough time this year already with his father heart attack and bullying. The note come to Will mind, he knew Kurt wasn't being entirely truthful, but he couldn't do nothing without information.

"Karofsky has threated Kurt" said Mercedes "and he's keep pushing Kurt into lockers and not leaving him alone"

"I asked Kurt about it" added Finn "And he just said Karofsky is lashing out at him, but he won't tell"

"He doesn't believe Figgins or the school board would take it seriously" said Mercedes

"Why is Karofsky lashing out at Kurt?" Asked Will

"Kurt won't tell me" said Finn

Mercedes looked like she wanted to say something "Mercedes if you know something you need to tell me... Finn can you go outside of a moment..." Finn got up and leave looking a little confused "Mercedes..."

"Karofsky gay and doesn't want no one to know" said Mercedes "Kurt found out, that why krovity been bullying him... Kurt doesn't believe in outing people out...but he say the theath was empty but he being a little jumpy. I promise him I wouldn't tell but..."

That was a lot of information in a short amount of time. "You did the right thing" said Will "I will deal with this"

"Don't tell Kurt I told you" said Mercedes

"I will handle this Mercedes, thank you for bring it to my attention"

Will checked both Dave Karofsky and Kurt records and saw both their grades had dropped. Will desire to talk too both boys into his office, he would of gone to Figgins but he was concern that Kurt doubts where true and the situation wouldn't be felt with.

The promble was Kurt wasn't admitting to a promble. "Kurt your grads a slipping and you haven't be actting like yourself. You need to tell me what's going on" Kurt stay silent, but he look like he wanted to say something. "Look, Kurt the promble isn't going to go away if you don't talk"

"No one going to listen Mr Schue, because no one ever dose" said Kurt. Will wounder how often people ignore Kurt's bullying promble. He wasn't sure how to get Kurt to open up about what was happening.

"Kurt, I'm listening but I can't listen if you don't talk" said Will "I want you to be honest Kurt, have you got any threats before?" Kurt paused for a moment before nodding "Who threated you?"

"Dave Karofsky" said Kurt

"What did he say he'll do?" Asked Will

"He said he'll kill me if I'll tell" said Kurt he looked a little panic like he didn't mean for that to slip out. Will didn't relised Kurt got a death threat. He guess Mercedes didn't know that even.

"Kurt you're safe" said Will "Why did he say that?"

"If I told anyone he was picking on me" said Kurt quickly

Will signed "I don't believe that's the reason Kurt, it's no serect you and Karofsky had got issues. We're being honest remember"

Kurt paused for a moment "Karofsky gay, and doesn't want no one to know"

"How do you know he's gay?" Asked Will

"He kissed me" said Kurt "I'll pushed him away but... He doesn't want no one to know... I didn't want no one to know"

Will nodded his head "It sounds like Dave is very confused, but it gives him not right to threaten you. Do you think you two can talk things though with me?" Kurt pale a little "This needs to be dealt with Kurt, privately no one has to know what been said" what seemed like ages Kurt nodded.

His talk with Karofsky wasn't easy to talk to either. "I don't hurt him" said the football player.

"I had more than one student tell me that they seen you push him into lockers" said Will "Said words hurt people too"

"I just joking around"

"It's bullying David" said Will "It's not call, it not funny, it's not clever" they was a paused "did you leave a note on Kurt's car telling him to watch out?"

"It was a joke"

"Have you said anything similar to Kurt?" Asked Will  
Karofsky looked down "I didn't mean any of it I swear..."

"Why David, they must be a reason of it?" Asked Will he knew the reason but he wanted to hear what David had to say. "if you don't tell me I have to report it as homophonic abuse..."

"I'm not homophonic"

"Then why are you picking on Kurt?"

"He's not like the other boys, I mean he's acts of a girl than..."

"Is that a good reson to pick on someone?" Asked Will Karofsky shoock his head "How would you like it of you were being bullied for being different?"  
"I wouldn't"  
"Bullying isn't cool, look online they stories of kids who got bullied who end up killing themself" said Will "You a good person Dave but whatever you are going though you can't take your anger out on someone else" they was a paused "I can arrange for you and Kurt to talk things out privately with me and deal with this between ourselves. What do you think?" Karofsky nodded his head almost the same way as Kurt did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter can't believe I writing and posting it on my phone. :)**

Chapter 7

Rachel sitting in the choir room when Tina and Mike walked "Mr Schue talking to Kurt and Krovity" said Tina

"really?" Asked Puck

"Yeh" said Mike "And Kurt doesn't look to happy about it"

"Neither dose Krovity" added Tina

"Maybe it will stop whatever going on between them" said Quinn

"Or make it worst" added Sam

"I don't see why Krovity so different, Kurt been bully all his life and he just got on with it" said Santana

"Cos krovity has it out of Kurt" said Tina

"Kurt wouldn't of gone to a teacher by himself" said Rachel she Knew Kurt well enough. Everyone looked at each other for an moment. Rachel knew someone in this room reported the bullying. She was glade it was getting dealt with.

"Dose it matter?" Asked Finn

"It had to be deal with Kurt not actting like himself" snapped Mercedes

"I didn't say it was wrong to tell" said Rachel why did everyone think she was heartless? "But how did we let it get this far? We all know Kurt had to deal with more bully than the rest of us, and we just kind of ignore it"

"Look I haven't ignore it" said Mercedes

"you haven't recently" said Quinn "But I hate to say it but Rachel right since the beginning of the school year we haven't been good firends. I mean when his dad was in the hospital we all kind of isolated him because he didn't believe in a god, and he was already kind of depression"

"I feel like a horrible person" said Brittany

"Well maybe we should make it up to Kurt" said Rachel

"We not going to sing some cheesy song are we?" Asked Puck

Finn eyes brighten "I have a idea"


	8. Chapter 8

**Almost done :)**

 **Chapter 8**

Kurt didn't want to be stuck in a room with Karofsky and Mr Schuester with no means of escape. Mr Schue told him before this meeting that Karofsky only own up to the threats but was willing to talk things over without having their parents involved.

Kurt didn't want his dad involved with all this, he didn't want him to be stressed. That's why he been planning the wedding, that why he didn't tell him dad what was going on. Kurt knew his dad if he had any idea he would even come into school yelling or attack Karofsky. Neither of witch would be healthy for him.

"This has to stop" sais Mr Schue "Both of your grade's are suffering because of this and both of you are unhappy" he paused in case one of then would talk but neither he or Karofsky did.

"Look I just want you both to leave each other alone" carry on Mr Schuester "No connect with each other unless necessary"

Kurt frowned it sound like he was getting told off too, and he told Mr Schue the truth the whole truth, even the part he left out when he told Mercedes. But he didn't trust himself he speck. Mr Schuester was the best person to deal with the situation at McKinley but that didn't mean he was any good at it.

"Look you two both said you would talk things over with each other, but I'm the one doing all the talking" their was a awkward silents.

"How about David you start" said Mr Schuester

"I wasn't going to hurt you" said Karofsky not looking at Kurt

"Getting slammed into lockers hurts" said Kurt bluntly

"I shouldn't have threated you" said Karofsky

"But you did"

"I was stupid"

They was another long silents Mr Schue looked dumbfounded by the lack of talking between them. "Will you leave each other along and if I hear anymore going on between you I will inform the Figgins and your parents" Kurt nodded as did Karofsky

"Okay now shank hands" neither Kurt or Karofsky moved. "Be grown up about this I'm not asking you to be firends shanks hands"  
Kurt trun to Karofsky they look at each other for a moment. Kurt could tell Karofsky was hating this just as much as he was. They shoock hands quickly letting go.  
"now no more threats and no more serects"said Mr Schuester


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Mike wanted to punch someone. While waiting for Mr Schuester to come into the choir room after he finnish talking to Kurt and Karofsky, the other members of glee stared to talking and soon come to light that everyone one knew the situation with Kurt and Karofsky got way out of hand, and Karofsky had threated Kurt for some unknown reason. And what made Mike angry was most was that no one confronted Karofsky they just got Kurt to go back on the cheerios and fail to get him to take up a defence class.  
Finn come up with a idea to make it up with Kurt for not bring a good friend. Now that the story about the threats had come out (and confirm as true) Mike and the rest of Glee all wanted do something. But they had to pick their timing right and they had no idea what was being say in Mr Schuester office.

Mr Schuester walked in followed by a disagreeable looking Kurt. He didn't look too upset just an annoyed. He sat silently next to Mercedes.

"Dude what happen with you and Karofsky?" Asked Puck of course someone was going to ask, they all wanted to know.

"He said he's going to leave me alone" said Kurt

"what just like that?" Asked Santana she didn't sound like she believe it

Kurt nodded his head slightly "Yeh just like that"

"What the heck?" Asked Finn "What the hell is going on between you two?"

"I don't want to talk about it" snapped Kurt "Just leave it alright" the glee kids all looked at each other maybe they hold off Kurt's surprise till another day when Kurt didn't look like he would bite someone head off...


	10. Chapter 10

**last chapter :D**

Chapter 10

Mercedes and Kurt put a dvd on. This time it was ice age. A week ago Kurt had been closed off to everyone, a week ago Mercedes had got the truth out of Kurt about what was going on with Karofsky. A lot can happen in a week.

Kurt wasn't exactly back to his old self, but he wasn't in the dark isolated mood he had been in. Karofsky had keep the promise to leave Kurt alone, but Mercedes hadn't feel ready to leave Kurt side let. And she glade she did even without Karofsky she was more aware of the other people who said sly comments about Kurt, and the unnecessary bumps I'm the corridor. Kurt had said it was nothing and he hardly noticed it but Mercedes knew it was a lie.

"So what's going on with you and Blaine?" Asked Mercedes "Come on give me some boy talk"

"He glade that Karofsky stopped harassing me" said Kurt "We going for coffee on Saturday...we're just friends"

"You like him"

"I'm pretty sure it's a one way thing, it normal is" said Kurt

"Yeh but he's gay too, so that gives you a better change" said Mercedes "and you do spend a lot of time together"

"He was just helping me with the Karofsky thing"

"Have you told him the while story yet?" Asked Mercedes

"Yeh, it wasn't pleased about the threats, or the fact I didn't tell him" said Kurt "And he made me promise not to keep serects like that again"

Mercedes was glade that Blaine made Kurt promise that. "I told Mr Schue about Karofsky" admitted Mercedes "Me and Finn"

"I though one of you were begin it, you borth try to get me to tell someone" said Kurt "I told Mr Schue everything..."

"Everything even about the kiss?"

"It just sort of come out" said Kurt "Karovity got no idea Mr Schue knows all about that. He only admitted to the threats and the bulling...but if it starts again then it might come up... And our parents would be involved too"

"it been one heck of a week" comment Mercedes "Did you like the song?"

"It was touching, I never had anyone dentate a song for me before" said Kurt "But I'll be there for you? Who ides was that?"

"Finn, you too him you were watching lots of 90's stuff..." Said Mercedes "Come on Kurt you like firends..."

"I'm not complaining, it was a little cheesy" said Kurt

"We made you cry" tease Mercedes hugging Kurt "Never keep something like this from me again


End file.
